


Your lost panties

by Tetralea



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, big cocked chris beck, nerdy chris beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Chris and you are friends at the college, sharing a lot of classes and projects and he happens to live in the same residence as you do. One day going back from the shower to your room, you lose a piece of clothing which he finds and makes him more interested than you expected.





	Your lost panties

Finally, the hot water was running down on your skin, easing the stress of your exam term. You sighed and poured some shampoo in your hands. Massaging your scalp was always a great help for refreshing your brain, and the hot water running through your damp hair helped with the heavy feeling in your head. Thinking is good. Thinking too much will make your head heavy as hell. It was a truth you experienced in your very first year at college. After finishing with your hair, you quickly washed your body letting yourself soak in the lavender essence coming from your shower gel. It calmed your nerves a bit more before stepping out from the shower and immediately wrapping a towel around you. It’s not that you were shy, it’s just maybe other people were bothered by your nudity. Oh, yes. Because you were sharing a shower with ten other girls from your floor. Luckily only with ten, as on the other floors there were a lot more girls than on yours. The beauty of living in a dorm.

The towel quickly got damp by absorbing all the water from your skin, before your wrapped your hair in it. From the pile of clothes in front of you, you managed to fish out your clean panties and bra, before putting on a fluffy, warm robe. No need to get dressed too much in the moist air. Everyone was walking around like this after a shower, it was your home after all. You collected your shampoo and other accessories, before grabbing the used clothes and leaving the common shower.

Your flip-flops were making a shuffling noise on the way to your room. It wasn’t far from the shower, yet you always managed to bump into some familiar faces on the corridors. Not this time, though. It was all quiet and calm around you. You almost reached your room, when a familiar voice hit your ears.

‘Hey! Um, I think you lost something!’ You could identify the guy right away, before turning around.

It was Chris Beck, the smart cutie from your classes, holding up your black, lace panties between his fingers. You forgot how to breathe for a moment and you could swear even your chest turned red as you reached out to get back your traitor lingerie.

You knew him, you got on well, many time participating in the same projects. You loved him as a team mate, and during the long-lasting brainstorming sessions in your college the two of you developed a bit of a nerd crush on each other. You were always trying to outsmart the other one in a flirty, nerdy way, which always left you in an excited, needy state. Alongside with his looks his kindness and smartness impressed you.

‘Thank you!’ You muttered, staring at your toes, tying to sink into the floor.

‘Your welcome!’ He was laughing lightly. ‘It’s a quite hot one, you know. Tell me, are you wearing something like this under your robe right now?’ He asked with a cheeky grin, and you couldn’t know if he was serious or joking. You froze for the second time in five minutes and was staring at him with a slightly opened mouth.

‘Or are you gonna let my find out?’ He asked, now, with voice serious which dropped a few octaves. It was ridiculously hot. The baby blue eyes were looking at you questioningly, cheeks a bit flushed.

‘I do.’ You swallowed hard, trying to clear your voice, but while you were struggling with your thoughts, he gently pushed you into your room with a devilish smile, closing your door behind you.

‘Which one, doll?’ He asked with a geedy smile, like he was doubting it was really happening. ‘Because if you tell me, that the smartest woman in my class is always wearing something like this, than it will give me some hard time to focus during the next lessons.’ His eyes darkened a bit, giving you a once over, before returning to your gaze.

‘To both.’ The answer was short and a bit reckless, but you couldn’t resist.

‘Do you mean, you will let me know what are you wearing right now?’ His voice was low and a bit doubting.

‘If you gonna let me know what are you wearing, yes.’ You laughed nervously, taking him in. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt, but you were more than curious about what was under them.

‘Yes, it’s fair just like that.’ He nodded and let you push him to sit on your bed. He licked his lips and looked at you with anticipation as you straddled his lap and sat on his tights, when he pulled you by your hands a bit. ‘Is this, okay, Y/N?’ He asked whispering, but his hands were immediately on your hips. ‘I mean, tell me if I’m too much.’ He pressed his lips together in concern, looking you seriously in the eyes.

‘No, it’s alright, Chris. A bit un expected, but alright.’ You nodded, and placed your shaky hands on his chest. ‘I thought you were studying and-‘

‘I was.’ He interrupted you fast. ‘But I got stuck and wanted to ask for help from the smartest person I know.’ He grinned sheepishly, his thumbs drawing circles on your hips through your robe.

A small laugh erupted from your throat. ‘And you come to me? Chris, you know so much more.’ You resisted, eyes trailing on his cheeks, bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

‘That’s not true, not when it come to maths.’ He shook his head and you couldn’t resist the urge to run your hands through his soft, brunet hair.

You blushed and looked back to him, loving the feeling of his locks between your fingers. ‘Maybe.’

‘But than I got a bit distracted.’ His laugh was honest and a bit embarrassed. ‘I was always hoping that you are wearing something utterly sexy under your clothes. Something like that pantie.’ The warm fingers travelled from your hips to the sensitive skin of your tights, long fingers sliding under your robe.

Your breathing hitched a bit, eyes widening for the tender, careful touch. You didn’t answer immediately, because every nerve in your body was focusing on his movements. The slender fingers slid up to the base of your tights, thumbs running on the fabric of your panties.

‘Lace again?’ He asked curiously. He traced the pattern with his fingers, hands circling around your hips. Your eyes got caught by his steel blue gaze, never letting go while his hands were slowly exploring your underwear.

‘I always wear lace. I love it.’ You admitted it making him sigh.

‘Doll, can I see it?’ He asked with a shaky voice, hands firmly gripping your sides. As an answer your hands left his neck and chest and undid the robe on your waist. It didn’t open by itself, but you didn’t mind. Chris’ hands were traveling up until your breasts, opening the fabric slowly on your body.

He took a sharp breath.

‘You are gorgeous.’ He moaned quietly, his blue eyes taking in your exposed skin and underwear. His body went to autopilot. His palms were cupping your breasts, gently squishing them, felling both the fullness of them and the lace fabric of your bras. The dark blue set you were wearing, were entirely lace, the bras were without an actual cup, letting your tits hanging in them in their natural shape.

Chris was speechless, hands trying to touch all the revealed skin of yours, and eyes trying to memorise all of your curves in the extremely hot underwear.

You were quietly examining him, his admiring looks, his flushed cheeks and pink lips, which he occasionally licked a little, driving you crazy. You hated to interrupt him, but you wanted to see him too. Your fingers found the hem of his shirt which he let to got pulled through his head effortlessly.

‘Fuck.’ You muttered and now it was your turn going on autopilot and exploring his body. Your breathing got uneven when your robe disappeared from your shoulders leaving you in nothing else but the lingerie.

You leaned forward resting your forehead on his. ‘Chris-‘ You sighed as his warm palms slid through your back playing a bit with the back of your bra. They sunk down, cupping your ass, before returning to your tights.

You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to kiss him so bad, quietly whimpering as he leant in and pressed a slow, sensual kiss on your cheeks. It lasted a lot longer than a simple kiss should. You sucked on your breath and your core was hot and aching, all opened up above his tights. You were certain that it will leave a wet spot on his pants. Your hips jerked, pressing your soaked folds to his lap.

Shaky hands, run down to the edge of his pants in a straight line, just to slide between your bodies. A surprised moan slipped out of your lips as you flattened your palm on the impressive bulge in his pants. You lift your head, mouth fall open when you wrapped your hand around his base and pumped up on his whole length.

‘Chris, Jesus!’ You groaned in disbelief. Eyes opening impressively wide as you kept stoking him through the soft fabric.

‘What?’ He asked a bit concerned. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ His voice was worried and weak for the first try as he tried to process both the pleasure what your hands caused and the clearly visible surprise on your face.

‘No, you didn’t!’ You assured him, so his hands returned to your body. ‘You are huge! Oh, God!’ You whispered, as he turned to dark red and hide his face into the cork of your neck. ‘Hey, don’t be shy about it, come on!’ You encouraged him to stop hiding. ‘It just caught me by surprise, that’s all.’ It was true. You always had a feeling or maybe hope that his was big, but this was beyond that. Come on, there was this sweet, soft, ray of a sunshine being all cuddly and shy, never noticing how handsome and amazing he was, and now it turns out he is running around with this in his pants.

It took only a second to you to slide under his waistbands and palm him through his boxers. His tip was already peaking out and the brief was pressing his hard on to his stomach, not leaving too much space for him. It was long and thick, painfully thick.

Thanks to your ministrations his breath hit your neck in hot puffs of air, sometimes sucking on the delicate skin tenderly. You let out a whimper and clenched your soaked core around nothing, silently begging for him to go on with his previous teasing.

Slowly his mouth was trailing up on your skin, leaving wet marks under it’s awe, up on your throat, your chin and your cheeks. You tilted your head a bit to meet with his soft, wet lips. You sighed into the kiss as his mouth covered yours, hands holding your neck and back firmly. Chris’ kiss was tender, slow and longing, tasting your lips gently, with every second. His tongue darted out to lick on your bottom lip, causing shiver running down on your spine right into your core. You parted your lips inviting him to taste you more. Your tongue was stroking against his, licking through his lips, and then returned into your mouth followed by Chris’. A loud moan hit his lips erupting from your throat when he grabbed the curve of your ass to pull you even closer, flush against his chest.

It felt like little electric sparkles all over on your skin when his chest got pressed to your breasts. Your hips were grinding against his straining cock eagerly, asking for more. A new gush of wetness flooded your folds when he bit your lips and tugged on them, fingers massaging your ass, making you rock your hips constantly.

You cried out when his tip hit your swollen clit, breaking the kiss, just to look at him for a second. His brown hair was messy thanks to your hands, and his cheeks were flushed, lips red and glistering by your previous kiss.

‘Are you sure you want this, doll?’ He asked cupping your cheeks, lifting your head a bit.

You nodded pulling him into a second, much more passionate kiss.

‘Yes!’ At the moment when your words left your lips he stood up with you in his arms to turn and softly laid you down onto the bed. ‘But I don’t think you will fit the condoms I have!’ You added nervously before the situation would have gotten any more heated.

‘I know.’ He said heavily blushing. ‘But it’s fine!’ He assured you pulling his wallet out from his back pockets and placing it next to your head. ‘I have the XL ones.’ He turned his head slightly to avoid your gaze. He was insanely shy about this topic, making you smile gently.

‘Chris, come here!’ You whispered pulling him back on top of you for a sensual kiss, while your hands were running down on his spine, and grabbed his ass. It was firm and round. Oh, god, how could he be so shy and humble? You couldn’t keep your hands away from his heated skin not even for a second, his body was perfect, and his kisses made you aching for more in seconds.

One hand cupped your breast through the thin lace his thumb circling above your nipple. The new friction pulled out another whine from your lips, a much louder than before as his was on your neck now. His hand just spent the perfect amount of time on each of your tits to make you ache for more, repeatedly arching your back from the mattress. While his hands were playing with your tits his mouth and teeth were dancing on our neck leaving wet, red marks in their awe.

Chris’ head dipped down following the line of your collarbones to reach your tits. One of his hands slid under your body which you lifted a bit to unhook your bra and remove it from his way. He sat back for a second onto his heels, his lustful gaze traveling on your exposed chest, soon followed by his fingertips.

‘You are gorgeous!’ He groaned before leaning back and circling one tongue around your hard nipple while a playful hand was pinching the other one. You could feel him smiling as he earned a shaky moan for his ministrations. He switched to the other little peak, sucking it into his hot mouth, making your back arch from the mattress.

‘Fuck, Chris!’ You cried tugging on his longer locks on the top of his head. You shuddered as he repeated the movement, and run his hands across your stomach. You were soon covered in goose bumps, biting your lips trying to keep yourself quiet. Your best friend was living in the next room after all.

Chris’ hands were always ahead of his lips, eagerly trying to pleasure every inch of your body. His hands now run between your legs causing a tingly friction on your lace covered clit, and you couldn’t help the urge to rock your hips against his hands.

‘Even if these panties are gorgeous I think it’s better if I remove them.’ Oh, god. The only thing you could do was tilt your head into a small nod of agreement, his voice made you weak in a second. You reached out to hook your fingers into his pants and pull it down to his knees, revealing the way too tight boxers and his massive hard on. You wanted him so bad, a fresh flood of arousal was dripping out of you for his sight.

He laid back on top of you, rocking his hips to you. Oh, go he wanted it so bad and that thin fabric between the two of you felt way too thick. His hips rocked against you making both of you moan. He lifted his body a bit and the long fingers quickly found their ways between your legs.

‘Jesus.’ He cursed and sucked on the sensitive skin of your neck. ‘You are dripping, doll.’ Before you could have say anything one finger slipped inside of you. ‘God, you are so hot and tight.’ He groaned, and a second finger joined to the first one. You bit his shoulder to muffle your sounds as he was moving them in and out, scissoring with them tenderly. You were way too impatient for this, you wanted to feel him finally, but maybe he was right, and you needed a bit of a preparation. After a third finger joining to the others you reached down on his back under his underwear and spread your finger on his delicate ass. He hummed in approval before your hands come to the front of his briefs and you closed your fingers around his massive shaft. Fuck, he wouldn’t fit. The slow pumps with your hand made his breath uneven and his hands sometimes missed the rhythm inside of you. Your thumb run through his fat tip and he shuddered, removing his fingers and sitting back onto his heels. His remained clothing landed on the floor next to the others and he reached out for his wallet.

His darkened gaze travelled around your body while he found the condom and ripped the packaging. You sat up taking him in both of your hands pumping him slowly and your eager fingers only released him when he placed the condom onto his tip. You laid back, eyes still focusing on his body. He was gorgeous.

He leaned in for a kiss and pushed his cock to your entrance. The blue eyes finally found yours looking down at you concerned. You exhaled sharply not even noticing before the huge amount of air which stuck in your lungs. You were nervous.

‘I’m gonna take care of you! I’ll be careful I promise!’ His fingers got interlocked with yours as he said the last words. He kissed you slowly, pushing in his tip. You hissed, but it was more of your nerves than the actual feeling. You nodded, and he let his hips sunk a bit more, earning a long moan from you. He wasn’t fully inside but he stopped popping himself on his palms before he bottomed out. He wasn’t fully inside you could feel it, but it was all what you could take so far. He felt good, filling and stretching your needy pussy. Your hips rocked forward voluntarily encouraging him to move. He started with long, slow motions, penetrating you again and again. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you couldn’t contain your moans anymore. You have never felt so full before. You were sure he ruined you for all the men after him. He speeded up as your moans got louder, his throbbing cock filling you with every thrust, stretching your walls delicately.

‘Oh, God, you are tight!’ He groaned, but you couldn’t answer, your body was in ecstasy. ‘So wet and warm for me, oh, doll, you feel so good around me!’ He praised breathlessly. He felt incredible and as you got even more turned on you could take more of his cock, and now his base hit your entrance. The think alone that his whole size was filling you pushed you to the edge. You pulled him on top of you lifting your head to capture his lips in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Warm hands slid under your knees to pull you in a different angle.

‘Chris!’ You cried out as he hit your sweet spot. It was becoming too much, he felt too good, he was very talented. You could see starts and it didn’t take more time than some seconds to arch your back from the first wave of your orgasm. It built up slowly before washed over you, making you shudder and cry out, eyes shut fingers dipping into the mattress and his hand. He fucked you through your pleasure biting your neck and leaving dark, purple marks on it’s trail. When you become oversensitive he slowed down, basically keeping himself inside fully and just rocking his hips gently.

‘Can you be on top for me, doll?’ He cried as his body was desperate for its release, but he stopped his movements for you. You haven’t even proceeded his words just nodded and let him turn you around, straddling his lap.

You lowered yourself shaking as his massive cock filled you again. You started to move slowly, still coming down from your highs, but his tight grip on your hips and his involuntarily thrust quickly pushed you into pleasure again. Your hips were rocking against his in a fast, steady peace, feeling him more with every second.

‘You are taking me so nice and deep, doll! I won’t last!’ He moaned in tandem with your cries of pleasure, and you couldn’t agree more. Your skin was on fire, every inch of you tingling, your juices soaked his lap completely, now making the most obscene noises you ever could hear. He was swollen and pulsing inside of you, you could feel it as his head was brushing against your oversensitive spot, pulling another orgasm out of you. Your legs were shaking as it hit you, mouth opening into a silent scream and then into a loud one as he started to thrust up into you. You almost come again as his sweet moans reached you ears and as you could feel every pulse of his cock as he emptied himself inside of the condom.

You were both panting, and your skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, when you collapsed on his chest sighing into his neck, finally relaxing your muscles.

It was quiet for some minutes, his fingers drawing random patterns on your back while you played with the soft brown curls.

‘It was amazing!’ He mumbled with a rusty voice.

‘I know, it was crazy!’ You laughed softly and lifted your body on your palms, looking down to the most beautiful sight ever. Chris was laying under you, hair messy as hell, cheeks flushed, lips parted and pink from all the kisses, and his baby blue eyes were filled with a lazy, satisfied look.

You got up giving him space to sit on the side of the bed and got rid of the condom. Warm arms got wrapped around your body as he pulled you back to the bed, as close to himself as he could.

‘I know maybe, I’m a bit late with this, but would you like to go on a date with me? This time without the other four people in the group!’ He laughed, and you couldn’t keep it either.

‘I’d be happy to do so!’ You giggled pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

‘I know it’s exam term, so for now how about sharing my frozen pizza with me?’ He asked nervously, but you didn’t mind. ‘After we finished I’m gonna take you to the best Greek restaurant I know!’ He promised, blushing a little, making your heart melt. You loved Greek, it was your favourite.

‘Yes! It’s perfect! I’m happy with the pizza too!’ You smiled as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. You curled up to his chest as his arms held you protectively. The two of you stayed like this for a few minutes when he started to speak again.

‘So, it’s not like I’m complaining, but are you always wearing something like this for home?’ He asked half laughing half nervous about asking something bad and fuck up all this. He was adorable.

‘Well, no.’ You started with a grin. ‘I was wearing my PJs for like two days and now I wanted to wear something special to make myself feel pretty. Even if no one see it, I like to wear something sexy under my clothes, so in the morning and at night I look at myself and feel good about my body.’ You shrugged your shoulder noticing maybe it went to far and become to deep. Chris was laughing for a second before opening his eyes again and looking at you in pure adoration.

‘I see. I guess it is my lucky day than.’ He breathed a gentle kiss on your forehead. ‘So, now every time you will give a presentation I will wonder what kind of underwear you are wearing. I’m going to fail in every subject because of you, doll.’ He whined theatrically and pouted a bit.

‘You are telling me, with such a huge cock between your legs?’ You fired back with a greedy smile on your lips making Chris hide his face again.

‘At least we will fail together, so you won’t leave this damn place without me.’ Chris’ voice come out as a muffled sound by your pillows. He was quiet for a second before turning back to see you. ‘(Y/N) is it okay, if I stay? I mean if you don’t want me I will leave I was just thinking that, I’m pretty nervous about everything and maybe sleeping next to you would help me relax, and maybe you feel the same and it would help you too.’ He said all of that with one breath ending up with a huge sigh to get some air.

You couldn’t stop smiling at his pure sweetness. He had absolutely no idea how amazing he really was.

‘I’d be happy if you stayed!’ You assured him with a slow kiss, making him sure that you meant it.

‘Thank you!’ He stretched his limbs and looked you sleepily in the eyes. You turned in his arms, pulling the blanket up on your bodies to keep you warm.

After that neither of you could sleep, you were talking about school, work, food and your lives for hours, sometimes stopping for a long make out session, because you couldn’t get enough of him. Finally, he fell asleep curling around your back protectively, burying his nose into you hair and tangling his legs with yours. Falling asleep in Chris’ arms were something utterly relaxing as it made you feel calm and safe. You slept good, better than any night in the last few weeks, so you decided to make it a habit.

**Author's Note:**

> Who liked a bit of a nerdy Chris Beck smut?


End file.
